


Paging Dr. Lightwood-Bane

by Carmenlire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Attempt at Humor, Doctor Alec Lightwood, Doctor Magnus Bane, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, i mean not really because malec are dumbasses but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: Alec scowls. “I’m not on rotation this weekend-- I’m not even on call-- and we decided to make the most out of it.”“We,” Maia asks, brows inching towards her hair line. “Who’s we?”“My husband and I,” he mutters and he rolls his eyes as it's like a bomb’s been detonated in the middle of the table.Simon screeches, “What,” and even Jace and Isabelle are looking at him with wide eyes.“You’re married?”Or, the one where everybody finds out





	Paging Dr. Lightwood-Bane

Alec smiles at his patient before looking down to write something in her chart. 

“If you keep getting better so fast, you’ll be out of here by the end of the week,” he says, looking back up to meet the parents’ eyes.

The mom leans over to the hospital bed, laying a hand over her daughter’s. “Did you hear that, honey? You’ll be home in time for your birthday.”

The little girl, Danielle, just grins up at Alec. “Thanks, Dr. Alec!”

Chuckling, Alec just shakes his head. “Don’t thank me. It’s all you.”

Hanging the chart back on the foot of the bed, Alec leaves after a few last minute remarks. Heading over to the nurse’s station, he checks in with Underhill. 

“Anything I need to know before I go on lunch?”

Looking at his computer screen, Underhill leans back in his seat and sends him a droll look. “Not unless you want to stay and help me with Room 207.”

“Not a chance in hell,” Alec says pleasantly and he turns on his heel and walks away as his friend laughs behind him.

Room 207 had a dragon of a woman and any unsuspecting staff member who walked into her room was stuck for forty five minutes as she listed every symptom under the sun in between biting commentary on her current soap opera of choice.

Everyone knew about her and it made Alec particularly grateful that he was a pediatrics surgeon.

Walking back to his office, Alec takes a seat behind his desk and spends a few minutes updating his notes from this morning’s rounds. That done, he takes his phone out, unlocking it to see a text message.

 _Where are you? Your brother won’t shut up about the benefits of Vinyasa yoga and I’m going to strangle him if you don’t get to the cafeteria soon_.

Laughing a little, Alec shakes his head as he replies.

 _Sorry, babe. I lost track of time. Be down in 5_.

Pocketing his phone, Alec stands, raising his hands overhead to stretch a little. He runs a hand through his hair distractedly as he leaves his office and heads toward the elevator. He enters it with a dozen other people but thankfully none of them are in the mood to talk and he makes it down to the third floor without issue.

When he walks into the cafeteria, Alec immediately sees the little group in their customary corner. There’s Jace and Magnus-- one talking passionately and the other closing his eyes as though praying for patience-- along with Izzy and Maia. Simon and Clary round out the bunch and as Alec goes through the line, picking up a questionable quiche and bottle of orange juice, he wonders what joys are in store for him this particular afternoon.

There’s a seat beside Magnus open and Alec drops into it with little fanfare. Almost immediately, he feels a foot nudge his own and he smiles a little as he lets his thigh press against Magnus’s a little more.

“So,” Clary breaks in excitedly. “What’s everyone’s plans for the weekend? Does everyone have to work?”

Twisting his juice open, Alec absently says, “I’m going out of town.”

Everyone turns to look at him, silent. Alec warily looks up from where he’d been peeling the plastic wrap from his quiche. “What?”

“You, Alec Lightwood, are spending two whole days away from the hospital? Isn’t that, like, sacrilege to you?”

Alec scowls. “I’m not on rotation this weekend-- I’m not even on call-- and we decided to make the most out of it.”

“We,” Maia asks, brows inching towards her hair line. “Who’s we?”

From his periphery, Alec catches Magnus look down at his phone, opening Instagram and scrolling aimlessly. He can just see the hint of a smirk on his face.

“My husband and I,” he mutters and he rolls his eyes as it's like a bomb’s been detonated in the middle of the table. 

Simon screeches, “ _What_ ,” and even Jace and Isabelle are looking at him with wide eyes. 

“ _You’re married?_ ”

Alec feels heat flood his cheeks, wincing as he realizes he hadn’t meant to do this in the damn cafeteria. “It was a spur of the moment decision last weekend. We’re planning a ceremony with family and friends later in the summer but we wanted to get away and celebrate a little, just the two of us.”

Clary’s smiles brightly. She stands up and comes around the table, wrapping her arms around Alec. “Congratulations! I can’t believe I didn’t know you were even in a relationship, though. Why didn’t you tell us?”

“It’s complicated.”

Rallying, Isabelle shakes her head a little before she blinks up at him. “I’m going to kill you for not telling me sooner but I’m so happy for you, hermano.” She winks. “I knew you were planning to propose but I didn’t think you had it in you to just go for it.”

Alec just shrugs. “I love him and we’ve been together since medical school. I honestly don’t know why we waited so long in the first place. It seemed silly to wait even longer.”

“If I didn’t know better, Alexander, I’d wonder if alcohol was involved.” Magnus’s voice sounds next to him and while he’s internally exasperated, Alec just glares over at him.

“There may have been several mimosas involved,” he admits evenly.

Jace snorts, pointing a finger in his direction. “You always were a lightweight. I’m surprised your boyfriend-- sorry, _husband_ \-- just went along with it.”

At that, Magnus looks up with a thoughtful expression. “I would imagine there were _a lot_ of mimosas involved. Most men aren’t infallible to the lures of champagne.”

Grimacing a little, Alec offers, “They were bottomless.”

Simon’s still looking at him like he’s sprouted horns and Alec doesn’t say anything as he meets his gaze head on. His little staring match is interrupted, though, as he sees Jace’s face shift from the corner of his eye.

Unfortunately, Alec knows that look and he closes his eyes in defeat of whatever’s about to come out of his brother’s mouth.

“What’s everyone else’s plans for the weekend? I’m working a double tomorrow but I’m planning on going out after my shift ends tomorrow night.” He turns innocent eyes to Magnus. “What about you, Magnus? You haven’t said anything in awhile.”

Unmoved, Magnus just replies, “I’m going to a winery this weekend. There’s a charming bed and breakfast on the premises and I’m eager to escape the city’s heat for a few days.”

Maia looks up at that. “A winery? Where? I’m always looking for new places to try.”

The topic of conversation moves on as the group starts talking about their favorite wines. Alec kicks Jace under the table and he doesn’t even flinch.

Izzy’s beeper goes off an instant before Jace’s and then they’re both standing and all but running out of the cafeteria. They’re both ER doctors and Alec watches them go as they respond to an emergency.

Everyone else gets up and leaves a few minutes later, their lunch hour coming to an end. Everyone but Magnus, that is.

It’s just the two of them at the large table and Alec turns to look at his husband with an arched brow. “That’s not exactly how I planned on telling everyone.”

Laughing a little, Magnus raises an arm so that he can run his fingers through the hair at Alec’s nape. “You don’t say, darling. I don’t envy the conversation you’re going to be having with Isabelle later.”

Snorting, Alec retorts, “You don’t think she’s going to sit both of us down and demand an explanation?”

“She’s _your_ sister.”

“She’s _your_ sister-in-law,” Alec shoots back.

Magnus smiles at that, expression softening. “Yeah, she is, isn’t she?”

“Yes, Mr. Lightwood-Bane, she is.”

“I think we should serve bottomless mimosas at our reception next month,” Magnus says, changing the topic. He grins as he adds, “They are my new favorite drink, after all.”

Rolling his eyes, Alec looks around the cafeteria before leaning close and kissing Magnus’s cheek. “Mine too,” he says lowly and then he’s refocusing on his sad lunch as his husband rests a hand on the back of his chair.

 

It’s late in the afternoon when Simon knocks on his door. Looking up, Alec’s scowl shifts to confused delight as he takes in the large arrangement of flowers in the receptionist’s hands.

“What’s this?”

Speaking through the flowers, Simon replies, “These just came in from you.”

Entering his office, Simon unceremoniously sets the flowers on his desk. “They’re from your husband.”

“How do you know that,” Alec asks with a raised brow.

“Well first of all, who else would be sending you flowers? Unless you have a side piece-- in which case, my opinion of you has plummeted-- they’d have to be from your husband. That and I read the card,” Simon admits grudgingly whenever Alec doesn’t say anything, just levels him with a look.

Straightening in his chair, Alec reaches for the ivory card between two stems. 

_Alexander,_

_Thank you for a lovely weekend. As pre-honeymoons go, it was wonderful. I can’t wait for our next trip together-- though hopefully we spend more time exploring outside of our room._

_Well, on second thought. . . you do look so beautiful flushed and drunk on wine, sweetheart._

_Enjoy your morning, darling. I’ll see you later today._

_Your loving husband_

Smiling as he reads the short message, Alec looks up as Simon stands there, just watching him.

“Yes?”

“Nothing,” Simon says. “I’ve just never seen you so happy. I didn’t think your face could make that expression.”

“A smile?”

“Yeah,” Simon replies bluntly. “That message was super sappy and you’re not only tolerating it but you’re, like, thriving. It’s a little much for me to wrap my head around.”

Alec scowls. “Stop trying to wrap your head around anything and get back to work, Lewis.”

With a half-assed salute, Simon just grins. “I know your secrets now, Alec. I know the snark hides a big ole teddy bear heart. You can’t scare me anymore.”

Alec narrows his eyes and it only takes three seconds for Simon to wither under his gaze, turning and escaping his office with a thrown out, “Nevermind, sorry!”

Waiting until Simon closes the door behind him, Alec huffs out a laugh as he stands and brings the vase closer to him. He leans down and sniffs the colorful arrangement before reaching for his phone and snapping a pic.

He sends the picture to Magnus with, _Thanks, babe. They’re almost as beautiful as you_.

The morning is spent working on a paper he’s writing for the American Medical Journal and he grabs lunch at his desk in between filling out medical reports. It’s late afternoon when someone pokes their head into his office, though Alec doesn’t notice them until they wrap arms around his shoulders.

Startling a little, he almost immediately relaxes as he catches a hint of sandalwood shampoo. He tilts his head up until he can nose along Magnus’s throat. “Hey, you,” he murmurs against smooth skin.

“Hey, yourself. How’s work been?”

“Damned hard. Someone wore me out this weekend,” Alec teases and Magnus’s arms tighten a little as he laughs before pulling away. Alec turns his chair, widening the space between his legs and pulling his husband between them with fingers looped through his belt holes. 

Magnus moves closer, narrowing his eyes. “Oh? I’m sure you’re mistaken, darling. If I remember correctly, I was the one who wanted to go on that wine tasting but no, you just had to slip into those lace panties and lounge on the bed, looking all rumpled and debauched--

“I was relaxing while you did your hair!”

“--And it takes a stronger man than me to resist you in black lace, Alexander. That and you were practically begging me to take you out of them, what with all your ‘oh, Magnus, these feel so good’ and ‘babe, are these too see-through?' It’s a wonder I let you out of the hotel room at all, honestly.”

“Let me,” Alec asks, reaching for the top button of Magnus’s shirt.

Humming a little, Magnus studies him as Alec rapidly undoes the rest of the buttons before pulling him closer to nose along his sternum.

“You’re right,” Magnus breathes, carding his hands through Alec’s hair. “People think I’m the one who ruined you with my hedonistic little clutches but they don’t know you’re temptation incarnate. Why, what would they say if they knew about the time you bent me over that bench at the New York Philharmonic charity gala or that you have an unforgivably sexy habit of wearing silk under your classic suits.” Magnus gasps as Alec’s hands go to his belt, as he undoes his pants, pulling them down with his underwear in one efficient move. “Maybe then they’d know that I never stood a chance, darling. It’s a hard job but someone’s got to do it, I tell myself, having such an insatiable husband.”

“Poor you,” Alec murmurs, nibbling across the jut of a hip bone. “But you love it.”

“I love you,” Magnus replies softly, scratching at his scalp. 

Grinning, Alec echoes the words against Magnus’s stomach, nosing down to where his arousal is evident.

Alec’s hands rest against the bare skin of Magnus’s hips, nails pressing little crescents into his skin just enough to leave marks. He’s just about to close his mouth over Magnus when his door fly opens.

He twists, pulling Magnus so that he’s hidden in front of Alec with Alec’s back to the door. Looking over his shoulder, he’s set to offer a sharp rebuttal but it dies when he sees who it is. He doesn’t see who’s behind her.

“Get the hell out, Iz. Jesus.”

Raising a brow, Isabelle takes in the scene before turning on her heel. Over her shoulder, she says, “You two have sixty seconds to make yourselves decent and then I’m coming back in.” She can’t leave, though, because Clary’s right there, staring at the two of them with her mouth open.

“Oh my God,” she says, voice faint. “I just saw Magnus’s dick.”

Alec’s eyes widen as he finally registers Clary and Magnus snorts above him.

“Biscuit, as much as I enjoy the occasional bout of exhibitionism, I like to keep it outside of working hours.” He arches a brow. “Care to give us a minute?”

Sighing, aggrieved, Isabelle spins Clary around and with hands still on her shoulders, she pushes her into the hallway.

Alec and Magnus look at each other in the sudden silence of his office before they break into breathless chuckles.

“It was bound to come out sooner or later,” Magnus says with a little shrug.

Wincing, Alec nods. “Still. I didn’t want anyone to find out because they saw me about to go down on you. Talk about scarred for life.”

“For her or for you,” Magnus asks with a grin and Alec groans, letting his head fall to Magnus’s shoulder.

A minute later, there’s a tentative knock on the door before it eases slowly open. Isabelle peaks her head in to make sure they’re clothes before pushing it the rest of the way open.

“Now that everything’s covered up maybe we can actually get some work done, you know, at work.” Her tone is equal parts brisk and gleeful.

Both Magnus and Alec roll their eyes but they move over to the small seating area in front of Alec’s desk. Alec settles onto the couch, Magnus next to him, while Izzy and Clary take the two chairs.

The silence stretches out and Alec watches as Clary looks between him and Magnus. Sighing, Alec wraps an arm around Magnus’s shoulder and some tension leaves him as Magnus relaxes against his side with a hand on his thigh.

“Yes, Fray, Magnus and I are together.”

That seems to snap her out of her daze and she points an accusatory finger in their direction. “You’re married!”

This time it’s Magnus who answers with a patient smile. “Yes, Biscuit. Alec and I are married.”

“How didn’t I know?”

Alec and Magnus share a look before they give a negligent shrug. “We never really advertise it,” Alec offers. “When we were both hired, we didn’t want anything to jeopardize our positions and it just became habit once we’d been here a few years and worked our way up to heads of our departments.”

“Alexander is a private person,” Magnus demurs. “We agreed early on to keep our work and home life separate.”

Alec hears Isabelle mutter under her breath, “Considering you were half naked in my brother’s office five minutes ago. . .” and he sends her a withering look that she returns with a supercilious expression.

Impatient, Isabelle waves the conversation away. “Enough about my brother’s painful lack of restraint when it comes to Magnus. That’s old news. I need your expertise on a patient-- and I’ll take yours too, Magnus, since you’re here.”

Everyone gets serious at that and Alec finds that he doesn’t mind the occasional looks from Clary as she’s obviously trying to wrap her head around his relationship, not when he gets to hold Magnus’s hand at work.

 

Walking down the corridor, he rounds the corner and almost runs into Magnus. Alec feels the warmth as he’s treated to a thorough once over before Magnus slowly grinning.

“Why, Dr. Lightwood, that’s an interesting shirt you’re wearing today.”

Alec just gives him a deadpan look. “Oh, do you like it? It’s my husband’s.”

The elevator dings, signalling its opening onto their floor but neither Alec or Magnus pay it any attention. Instead, they’re too caught up in each other.

Magnus reaches a hand out, sweeping it over the sleeve of the diamond-patterned button-down until he can run a thumb under the cuff, caressing Alec’s wrist. “If I may be so bold, your husband has exceptional taste.”

“He certainly thinks so,” Alec agrees with a soft grin and he watches as Magnus’s eyes narrow.

“Trust me, darling, he’s an expert.”

Laughing a little, Alec leans closer to Magnus. His breath catches as Magnus mirrors him.

“Careful, Dr. Bane. My husband’s the jealous sort.”

“Oh? I find that hard to believe.”

With a droll look, Alec simply says, “We once went to a club and when a guy bought me a drink, he left the dance floor, squeezed his way between the two of us and wrapped his arms around my neck, making out with me until the guy-- who was a friend from college-- left, scandalized.”

Expression turning sheepish, Magnus weakly offers, “He was quite drunk, you know. He thought he was preserving your honor.”

Shaking his head, Alec laughs as he reaches up and smooths an out of place hair. “Like I said, he gets a little possessive.”

“Well, look at you, darling.” Magnus winks. “He’s well aware you could have anyone you wanted. Do you remember that dentist from Milwaukee at the vineyard? He didn’t care that I was _right there_ whenever he offered you a free root canal whenever you wanted, if you would just stop by Wisconsin, of all places, for a drink sometime.”

Magnus and Alec stare at each other before breaking into laughter. Alec laughs so hard, he wipes a tear from his eye. “God,” he says. “That guy was such a piece of work.”

“You should take him up on it,” comes a voice to his left. “Root canals are expensive as hell.”

Alec and Magnus’s heads whip over to see Maia taking a nonchalant sip of her coffee. 

“What,” she asks. “I’m right.”

“Maia, dear, how long have you been standing there?”

Humming a little, Maia thoughtfully says, “Long enough to know you’re Alec’s husband.”

She turns to Alec. Her expression is serious but he sees the humor in her eyes. “You two aren’t subtle. At all. Everyone in the oncology department knows you two have been together for years.”

Alec’s eyebrows are in his hair as he asks, incredulous, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Maia just shrugs. “It was none of my business. Plus, have you seen Simon? He’s too much fun to keep out of the loop.”

She looks between them, saying-- barely-- under her breath, “Dr. Dumbass reporting for duty,” before taking another sip of her latte and leaving the two of them standing in the middle of the hallway, stunned.

“Well,” Magnus says, clearing his throat. “She’s not wrong.”

Alec doesn’t say anything, just glances over at his husband with an expectant look.

Moving closer, Magnus wraps his arms around Alec’s middle. He kisses Alec’s jaw, murmuring, “We aren’t the best at keeping to ourselves.” He pulls back to grin at Alec. “That and Sherman really is too fun to tease.”

 

Filing out of the conference room where they’d just wrapped up the monthly executive meeting with all the heads of the various departments, Alec looks over at Magnus as he hears. “Paging Dr. Lightwood-Bane. Please report to the Nurse’s Station on the first floor.”

Magnus sends him a dry look. “We didn’t really think that one through, did we?”

“That might get confusing fast,” Alec acknowledges. He smiles over at his husband. “Maybe we can keep our married name for outside of work?”

“That does seem to be the easiest solution,” Magnus agrees.

With a shrug, they make their way towards the receptionist on the first floor. It hadn’t sounded urgent-- Alec and Magnus are both well aware of what an emergency paging sounds like-- so they take their time, chatting idly.

“Have you mailed out the invitations for the ceremony yet?”

“Yeah. We definitely have a few people to tell before they get it them, though.”

The two of them look at each other. “Simon,” they say grimly.

Alec sighs. “You know he’s going to make a big deal out of things.”

“I would think he would’ve picked up on us by now. While there haven’t been any more discoveries à la Biscuit, we’ve all but stopped hiding our relationship.”

And that was the truth, Alec reflects with a small smile. Once they’d realized that everyone already knew about them, they’d decided to just act like they always did. There were incidental touches they leaned into and teasing that was barely masqueraded flirting. Life continued on and yet Simon remained utterly oblivious.

Alec remembers an incident last week, though, when he’d incredulously listened as Simon had expounded on all the ways he and Magnus were #brotpgoals. 

Apparently only true friends were comfortable enough in their masculinity to nap together.

On the same couch.

Cuddled against each other.

With Magnus’s hand resting on his ass and Alec’s burrowed under Magnus’s shirt to lay against warm skin.

Shaking his head a little as he remembers Simon’s little lecture on toxic masculinity and how important it was for men to accept softness into their lives, Alec can’t imagine the conversation that needs to happen within the next few days.

Getting out of the elevator, Alec follows Magnus to the receptionist desk. Magnus comes to a sudden stop, though, and Alec’s too busy staring at his husband’s ass to notice. He runs into Magnus, wrapping a hand around his waist on autopilot to steady them both but he looks up when he hears a muttered, “Oh, _hell_.”

Wondering what could cause such a reaction, Alec looks up just to close his eyes in defeat. “Aw, fuck,” he sighs.

Because there, standing at the receptionist’s desk, is Simon.

There’s a bit of a stand-off before Simon breathes out a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank God.”

“Sherman?”

Simon brings a hand up to rest against his heart. “I was so worried about you, Alec.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Simon,” Alec asks, scowling in confusion.

“I thought you were cheating on your husband!”

Alec doesn’t say anything and neither does Magnus. They both just look at Simon who looks like he’s about to pass out from a combination of relief, happiness, and glee.

“The paperwork just came through this morning about your name changes,” Simon explains. “It explains _so much_.”

“Like,” Magnus asks, wary.

“Like how you’re always kissing when you think no one’s around. Guys. Everyone knows to stay away from the seventh floor utility closet Thursday afternoons. And don’t even get me started on the napping.”

Alec jerks his head up. “I thought you said that was ‘just bros being bros.'”

Simon doesn’t get a chance to say anything before Magnus is laughing, cupping Alec’s cheek to look at him with a pitiable expression. “Oh, darling, that’s from a vine. It means we were being a little gay.”

“A little,” Simon all but shrieks. “Your hand was on his ass, Magnus!”

Frowning, Alec clarifies, “So, when you said we were obviously good friends, you were--”

“Making fun of you, yes” Simon says exasperated. “I thought you were cheating on your husband with Magnus. I’m so glad that he _is_ your husband.”

Magnus and Alec look at each other. Alec’s raises his brows. Magnus hides a laugh behind his hand.

They turn back to Simon who’s staring at them like he’s about to whip out his phone to commemorate the occasion.

Not one to be outdone, Magnus studies Simon with a sharp smile before asking, “So, now that you know-- or we know you know-- have you thought about who your plus one is going to be to our ceremony next month? Jace, perhaps?”

Simon squawks in indignation and Alec and Magnus make their escape while his brain reboots.

Back in Magnus’s office a few minutes later, they collapse on the couch. 

“Well, I guess everyone knows.”

“They do, indeed,” Magnus replies. “How do you feel about that?”

“Happy,” Alec says after a few minutes. He turns his head, looking over to meet Magnus’s eyes. “I want everyone to know how much I love you.”

Laughing softly, Magnus kisses his shoulder before looking up with an amused expression. “Apparently, everyone’s known for ages that I’m completely head over heels for you, darling.”

Settling into the couch, Alec shrugs. “Well, now they’ll just know a little more.”

It takes _months_ for Simon to stop referencing that stupid vine every time he and Magnus do something the least bit affectionate.

Alec pretends to be much more annoyed than he is and every time, Magnus just looks over at him and grins.

Alec smiles back, comfortable and so full of love he can barely contain it.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr or twitter @carmenlire!


End file.
